


It Took Two Weeks

by artilirati



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Rings, the chronicles of their relationship kinda, this is very soft and tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artilirati/pseuds/artilirati
Summary: Things happened fast for Keiji and Osamu.“They’re engaged after two weeks.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	It Took Two Weeks

They’re engaged after two weeks. 

It happens by chance. Keiji had entered the coffee shop across from the library on campus when he noticed a him. It took him a moment to place why the man reaching for his drink from the barista had seemed so familiar and then,

“Inarizaki.”

The man turned at the mention, confusion on his face as he examines the stranger who had called his alumni. Then realization dawns, “Fukurodani setter!”

Keiji’s lips twitch upward in a smile at the recognition. “Wait just a moment, please,” he requests before stepping forward and ordering his tea. Once in his hands, he steps back to the other and they exit the shop together, both headed back towards campus.

“What brings you to Tokyo? Still playing volleyball?” Keiji asks. 

“Ah, no. Here fer business strategies and culinary arts actually. You?”

“Literature. I don’t play anymore either.”

“Guess that means I can’t keep callin’ ya ‘Fukurodani setter’.”

“Akaashi Keiji,” he turns to the other with a small smile then.

“Miya Osamu,” he returns the smile with a grin of his own. 

“Number?”

And it starts like that. They exchange contacts before breaking for their individual classes. They miss their lectures anyhow, too busy messaging the other to pay attention.

They quickly find that they both have classes at the same times on Monday and Wednesday’s. A message later confirms a standing date to meet in the coffee shop before classes on those days. 

In two days, a Tuesday, they begin greeting each other with smoldering looks and lingering touches as they meet after classes in the evening for dinner. 

In three days, Wednesday, Keiji takes the plunge, reaching for Osamu’s hand across the table as they chat before class. 

Of course Osamu takes his hand, no questions asked. And they stay like that until they’re leaving for classes. 

Osamu invites him over on day four. A Thursday. Days their schedules are usually so misaligned they wouldn’t get the opportunity to even see each other in passing. 

It’s day four that Keiji accepts the offer, arriving at the other’s apartment with snacks in hand as an offering and as thanks. 

They do study that night. Several hours spent silently in each other’s company as they worked on papers and homework and readings. 

It’s day four when Osamu kisses Keiji goodbye at the door. 

Two weeks. 

It’s two weeks after that fateful encounter in the coffee shop that they are walking together in the city, hand in hand, when they come across a jewelry store. 

A promise to each other and with enough money for their simple bands they walk out together. Cheeks flushed and shy smiles. 

They don’t exchange them though, not yet. 

Keiji wears the ring meant for Osamu on his ring finger. It’s just a little too big around his more slender fingers, and it serves as the perfect fiddling toy while he’s in class. 

The ring meant for Keiji doesn’t fit around Osamu’s finger so he keeps it on a chain, wearing it always and keeping him close to his heart. He finds himself running the chain through the ring becomes a mindless action for him when he’s in class. 

They move in together at three months. Keiji’s roommates hadn’t been very welcoming anyhow, and Osamu was used to sharing his space. It’s a tight fit at first. Getting used to living with your partner isn’t easy and they have their fair share of spats in the beginning.

It’s in the way they see the rings on their partner every day. It’s in the way they’ve never missed a single coffee shop meeting before class, even after moving in together. The spats never meant anything. Their dedication did. 

Atsumu finds out at six months. He had come to surprise his brother but only Keiji is home at the time. Of course he had known that his brother was dating, but this is the first he’d heard of them moving in together.

Needless to say it’s a very entertaining visit. When he finally notices the rings he screeches and threatens to call their mother immediately if Osamu doesn’t promise to let him be best man. 

Of course, that’s a non-issue.

Atsumu then makes them promise not to elope. They would have a proper wedding, dammit, and he had to help pick the wedding attire.

They both agree to the terms. 

It’s three years and seven months later when they have the most difficult conversation between them yet. Up to this point, their relationship had been simple, easy, and strong. The conversation rumbles their foundation.

They’ll be graduating soon. Osamu wants to open his first store in Hyogo. Keiji’s already been offered a position in a manga company there in Tokyo. 

They talk, then yell from where they sit on opposite sides of the couch, trying to work out their future. Things get heated and words are said. Neither gets off the couch though. They sit, and cry, and refuse to look at each other but neither gets up. 

It’s an hour later before Keiji is finally able to pull himself back together enough to say. “This apartment is still your home, too. Please.... come home to me sometimes.”

Osamu stands then and moves himself to where Keiji is sitting and gathers him into his arms. “When Hyogo is established... and ‘m ready to open the Tokyo branch... then we exchange these rings.”

Keiji gives a watery smile, nodding in agreement through his tears before kissing him, his love. They would get through this. They may be shaken up, but they are strong. 

“Please wait for me,” Osamu pleads softly between gentle kisses, “Please, Keiji, wait for me.”

“Always.”

It’s five years and eight months later. Five years, eight months, thirteen days from the day Keiji recognized his fated love in a small coffee shop near Tokyo University when they are finally exchanging rings.

It’s a simple affair, though many people are in attendance. Of course there’s nothing legal binding them but the love they share and the worn out rings are enough.

Keiji’s ring has its edges worn down from the chain running through it for so long. Uneven edges marring the once smooth surface.

Osamu’s ring had been worn down smoothly in two spots from where Keiji would rub along the metal when he was in thought. 

“I love you. Ya caught my eye day one, Akaashi Keiji.”

“Since the beginning,” he confirms, “I’ve loved you since the beginning.”

“And always.”


End file.
